I need you
by Speedy21331
Summary: AU. Carly needs a bodyguard, and who better than this beautiful but deadly blonde? Finished, deleted because I didn't like that it seemed rushed, then reposted because another author asked for it back for his reading pleasure. Cam, Sarly, CarlyxSam, Femslash
1. Chapter 1

"I want them to be decent…I really don't need some big lug following me around. The press would go insane with that and you know it. Also, if I'm going to be stuck with them I want them to be my age so I as the very least can have one thing in common with them." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she waved the make-up girl away. She wasn't happy about this decision, although needed, and she was going to let them know that.

"I'm glad you're letting us do this for you Miss Shay, the last letter was completely and utterly to close for anyone's comfort." Carly visibly shivered at the thought of the letter, and tried to play it off as nothing. It was far from nothing however to her manager Richard, whom was planning on doing just about anything to convince the girl that a bodyguard was exactly what she needed. The actress found this quite an annoyance, but did understand that he thought of her as a daughter and wanted to make sure she was safe at all times.

"I'm going to conduct the interviews myself…I have some plans for you Richard," she smiled deviously at his confusion, "I'll start after this scene, I believe the director will let me go early under the circumstances." And with a wave to her manager she left with too much on her mind.

She sat and watched as person after person stormed out of the little room she had yet to enter. 'What have you gotten yourself into this time Puckett?' she thought as she watched another man come out undoubtedly ticked off.

"She's such a bitch…" he mumbled so nobody would hear. Sam though, had very acute hearing due to years of training, and heard every single syllable. She took the words as a slight warning and decided to heed them. She looked around and a once full room now held two people, her and another man. Sam had been watching him all afternoon and with her patience slimming down to nothing she finally came to a conclusion. This man was NOT a bodyguard, 'I mean look at him, he's shaking like a leaf and all afternoon has been like that, looking at everyone who enters and then leaves the room slightly relieved when they come out…wait…' 

"Samantha Puckett?" her thoughts had been interrupted, and as she stood to follow the voice, she looked once more at the only man left. He was looking straight at her as she had predicted and he looked completely horrified. 'Ah clever girl' she mused, keeping a straight face and turning back to walk into the room. It didn't seem at all like an interview, as the room looked like an interrogation room, just a small table in the middle with none other than the famous movie star sitting on the opposite side of it.  
"Take a seat while I look over your file, please." Carly said flatly, clearly this girls patience had worn out too. Several paper shuffling sounds later Carly looked up and gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful woman. She had not taken a seat as asked but stood with amazing posture, blond wavy hair flowing down over her chest, flawless skin mostly hidden by faded jeans and a black jacket, a killer body, slim and completely…'sexy' Carly thought. 

Quickly smothering her thoughts she spoke, "Why should I hire you Samantha Puckett?"  
Sam had solid features that could not be broken and without so much as a thought she replied, "Because I am what you require, Miss Shay." Carly was surprised at this answer and paused as though she was re-thinking what she was about to ask. 

"Most of the men and women who have come to me today say that they are the best and I am foolish for not hiring them, so what makes you any different?" She asked, confident that the woman before her couldn't be any less conceited or less cocky than the rest. Samantha's mouth slightly twitched at this and she was silent for a long while. 

"Well?" Carly said losing her patience once again, "What makes you so much better than them?" Sam stepped forward and let her cold demeanor falter none when she stated, "You should call the man who is sitting in the waiting room, because if he attacks me as instructed to do so, should you choose me, he will be severely injured." She paused a moment to see if that was enough for the young actress. 

"How do you know…" Carly started but was interrupted 

"I am what you require Miss Shay, that's all there is to it." Sam wanted to say more but clamped her mouth shut. Carly pulled out her phone slowly and dialed a number placing it against her ear.  
"Yes, Richard? I've found who I want, you can come in here she already knows." Carly hung up the phone and the man who had been in the waiting room opened the door. Sam extended her hand to him and politely said, 

"I'm Sam, you must be the guy who called?" At this Richard took Sam's hand and shook it with a smile,

"That I am, and I'm glad to finally meet you." He looked over at Carly who had a look of complete confusion gracing her features. He mouthed 'tell you later' to her and she nodded her head and stood up rounding the table with another extended hand towards Sam. 

"I'm Carly, I'll be the one you will be following around." She giggled a little and as Sam took her hand her heart began to race. 'Well I guess I'm excited about it after all' she told herself letting Sam's hand go.  
"There's one thing I want you to know Miss Shay," Sam said, "I'm not a normal bodyguard, I do not work like others do, I just hope you will soon realize this and also realize that I will protect your life no matter the consequences." Carly nodded and said, 

"Then I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow morning on set, Samantha." Sam left after this, leaving Richard to explain things to Carly. 

"Well you know how I worry about you…" he started looking to see if she was angry with him. She didn't seem to be so he continued, "I had heard about her and all of the people she had protected, and I instantly wanted her to be by your side. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't a normal bodyguard Carly, I was lucky I even found her. She apparently drops off the map for a while after every job is completed." He stopped and contemplated why he was droning on, getting to the point he again continued, 

"Anyway, I called and found her! I told her money was no object when it came to you and she actually came cheaper than a lot of the others. So I asked her to come and see if you two would work. I know she will keep you safe Carly." He smiled at his own triumph and all of a sudden felt arms circle around him. 

"Thank you Richard." Carly gave him a slight squeeze and then let him go, "I'm going to go get some shut eye, I don't want my director getting angry because I got no sleep." With that she and her manager went there way and she, for the first time in a long while, fell asleep looking forward to the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived on set at 8 o'clock sharp, too early for her taste, but she had a job to do. She turned towards Carly's trailer and meandered her way over. Knocking softly she heard Carly yell,

"If it's anyone but Richard, go away." Sam heard from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'll head home then." Sam yelled right back, turning on her heel to walk off. She heard the door open behind her but didn't stop her movements until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot you were coming." Carly said sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Its fine," Sam said neutrally as she turned back around. The sight before her made it hard to breathe and she had to remind herself that oxygen is needed over and over. Carly looked particularly stunning today in a low cut baby blue dress. It was cut off mid-thigh and she had on the sexiest stilettos that made Sam's mind go crazy with fantasies. Carly had completely missed the reaction that Sam had to her appearance, and was upset the woman didn't say anything about her new dress.

"Do you like this outfit? It's new I bought it yesterday." Carly asked smiling

"Yes." Sam stated flatly not trusting herself to say more. _'Great! She probably saw you staring and is all freaked out now! Good job, Puckett! Now just focus! Wait, she's saying something!'_

"What was that Miss Shay?" Sam said still reprimanding herself for letting her reaction be shown, that wasn't like her at all, and usually she could hide all reactions bad or good.

"I said, come on in here so I can get myself the rest of the way ready." Carly laughed moving to the side to let Sam in. Carly sat in front of her vanity to do her make-up herself, instead of making the actual make-up girl do it this time. Sam immediately began imagining her pinned against a wall, slowly sliding her hand up Carly's thigh making the girl wriggle under her caress begging for her to… _'Stop Samantha! It is your job to protect this woman and that is IT!'_

"So why is it, Miss Shay that you even need me around?" Sam squashed her daydreams away and began her job.

"Well truthfully I don't want a bodyguard at all," Carly paused to glance at Sam and see if she had offended her in any way. When she got no reaction from the girl she went on, "The cops can't seem to catch a stalker I've been having a real problem with. Death threats and that sort of thing are a usual with this one." Carly finished with a shiver thinking of the most recent letter and how uncomfortable it made her. She looked over at the girl still standing almost in the shadows and wanted nothing more than for her to come wrap her in those strong arms and hold her a while. _'Well that can be arranged Carly, you know you get what you want, and are denied nothing.'_ She thought smugly.

"I'm going to need the most recent letter, and a copy of the rest of your day's activities," Sam said. Carly knew this wasn't a request and opened her mouth to argue, only to be waved off.

"Miss Shay, if you want me to do my job and be rid of me as soon as humanly possibly you will comply with my requests." Sam said quickly, hoping the girl wouldn't fight with her.

"You know you can call me Carly, and who said I wanted to be rid of you?" Carly questioned, daring to flirt with the other woman. Sam was ready for this and said quietly,

"You did Miss Shay, when you said you don't want a bodyguard at all. Slide the items I need in an envelope and out the door in 10 minutes please, I'll be out there." And with that Sam excused herself from the trailer. _'Oh that woman is going to drive me insane!'_ she thought as she sat in a nearby chair waiting for the things she needed.

Carly reluctantly obeyed and copied her entire weeks schedule on a piece of paper, along with a copy of the letter. She slid the envelope under the door and sat back down in her chair. _'I don't want Samantha to leave, I've been around her hardly more than an hour and I already miss her presence. I hate being told what to do, but when she told me to get her those things I oddly felt safe, like if I did that she would make everything better. I hope she catches that freak soon…'_

…

Samantha had been giving Carly space all afternoon, which was definitely not what she had expected. She was always told by friends that their bodyguard's were always there, right next to them, behind them, in front of them, always around.

"I would go insane with…feelings…having her that close ALL the time." Carly said quietly to the air. She checked herself once more in the mirror before she headed out. She had made plans to go out to dinner with Richard and discuss her new role in an upcoming movie. She didn't want to go out but needed to keep up appearances. The presses are sharks and she knew if she didn't show up the rumor mill would start turning. The one and only thing she loathed about her job was how her life was constantly showed to everyone in the world on a weekly basis. She could never keep a relationship because of them, always publishing that she was cheating on them with some other celebrity. It was completely frustrating to the poor girl. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Are you ready Miss Shay?" Sam called from the other side of the door. Carly loved the way her name rolled off of the other woman's tongue, even if it is just her last name, and slightly shivered. Opening the door she nodded to Sam hoping that it wouldn't be as torturous as she expected it to be.

Sam on the other hand had her own thoughts that she had to squash down with a surprising amount of effort. When Carly walked out from behind the door and out into the open Sam kept her facial features solid, but her mind was in World War III. _'Don't look at her outfit…No compliment it, but be casual. NO! Just leave it alone and if she asks say it's nice. With the way you reacted earlier you had better not look…'_

"Will you _please_ call me Carly, and yes I'm ready to go." Carly eyed Sam for any sort of reaction to her question, and got none as usual. Sam ushered her to her limo and opened the door for her as well. As Carly slipped into the limo she leaned over and purposefully gave Sam an open view of her cleavage. Sam's heart beat tripled and as she forced herself not to stare or react in any way, she saw Carly smirk. _'This is going to be hell'_ Sam thought as she closed the door and walked over to her own car.


	3. Chapter 3

The limo pulled out and Sam waited a few moments before following, she needed all of her focus tonight because the letter had indicated that the attack against Carly would happen very soon. As expected a few blocks away from the restaurant the limo picked up a tail. So Sam pulled out her phone and called Richard, whom was currently driving the limo, a safety measure Sam had suggested.

"Richard I need you to keep your eyes open when you go into the restaurant, you've got a tail...No listen just relax I have this covered, act normal, and stay near Carly at all times." With that she shut her phone, she wasn't in the mood to play 20 questions and if he was smart Richard would do as told. They pulled into the restaurant the car following the limo and Sam following the car. Thankfully Richard did as told and acted normally letting Carly out and taking her into the restaurant smoothly. Sam slowly got out of her car and went into the restaurant as well, keeping her distance from Carly and Richard but always keeping them in sight.

Carly had heard half of the frantic phone conversation and was beyond nervous. She chatted with Richard throughout dinner and could tell he was as nervous as she was. Slowly she looked around the restaurant so as not to be to conspicuous, spotting her target she softly smiled feeling safer at the mere sight of the woman. Sam had been watching them all night and was never in the same spot she was before, keeping Carly constantly looking for her protector. Richard noticed this and was pleased that she trusted Sam as much as she did. When dinner was finally finished Richard called Sam to inform her and she went out with them acting as though they had finished dinner at the same time. The limo was parked past the car that had been following them, the driver had not moved until now. He slid out of his car, Sam keeping herself in front of Carly at all times eyed him up and down. She turned pretending she had dropped something, and while she was on her knees looking she spoke,

"Richard, take Carly and go straight to the limo, no matter what you hear do not look back at me, you go STRAIGHT to the limo and leave do you understand?" she whispered so just they could hear her. Before they could say anything back she stood back up, "Ah found them, thank you for helping me!" she said as she turned back around and kept walking.

This couldn't get to ugly in front of Carly or he could pull the small pistol Sam had spotted strapped to his hip, and that was something she didn't need. She walked up to the man and started,

"You really ought to skip dinner, that place was terrible!" She bellowed trying to get his attention and start a slight conversation as Carly and Richard made their way to the limo. "Just horrible service and there food was disgusting!" They were almost there when the man finally snapped, "FINE I won't eat here! Just shut up!" he looked over at Carly who had made the mistake of looking at Sam to make sure she was alright, the man saw the interaction and reached for his pistol.

"Touch it and I'll kill you right here and right now." Sam whispered as the man, slightly stunned, froze. "I'm not going to hurt you unless it is needed," she remained calm as she spoke. Richard had shoved Carly into the car and as they drove by she felt completely helpless watching this man twice Sam's size reach for a pistol under his now open jacket.

She hadn't meant to look back, hadn't meant to lock eyes with Sam, and hadn't meant for her heart to ache when the man flashed a pistol and was reaching for it. _'I can't just leave her there, I have to do something, and this entire thing is my fault. If anything happens to her I swear I'll never forgive myself'  
_  
"Richard please…just park somewhere close by, I need to know she is going to be okay." Carly begged him, but to no avail. He kept driving and Carly crawled up to the front with him, seeing him with small tears in his eyes she was silent.

"She can take care of herself Carly," he said hoarsely, "she spoke to me before, and she told me that no matter what she asked, I needed to do it with no questions asked, that everything was for your safety. I think she will be alright, but tonight just kind of made everything so real. You know? I really don't want anything to ever happen to you." He said solemnly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about her…I need to…" Carly felt hot tears flow free from behind her eyes; "I need to do something…" she choked out. Richard wrapped his arm around Carly as they drove back to her temporary home that was her trailer. As she exited the car she shut the door and whispered to herself,

"This is all my fault…" Heading inside her tears started to flow freely, all of this becoming to real. She lay out on her bed and cried, because she hated not knowing, hated not being able to see Sam right at this second, hated thinking she might not be able to again. _'You shouldn't be this dramatic Carly'_ she thought to herself, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing. _'You should have just cancelled dinner…then none of this would have happened'_ she kept brutally blaming herself for everything.

Back at the restaurant the man had recovered from his shock, and with that came stupidity apparently. He reached for his gun and Sam was suddenly behind him and his arm began searing with pain. She had sliced him with a knife, but when had she done it? He hadn't even seen her move and now he placed his hand on his now empty holster. Turning to fist fight he received a well aimed cross cut that cracked him right in the jaw. Howling in pain the man could only watch as Sam took his injured arm and twisted it painfully backwards, making the gash open more and bleed profusely.

"Shut up or I'll make sure you lose this arm forever." Sam threatened; a deadly look in her eyes caused the man to silence all but some soft groans.

"Now who do you work for?" Sam said her voice cold and heartless.

"Who said I work for anybody?" The man retorted. Sam smirked and kicked the back of the man's knee causing him to place all his weight on the abnormally twisted arm. His eyes began to water and he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Sam wasn't into playing games and she wanted him to understand that quickly.

"His name is Rex Altorie, and I can't tell you where he is he only called and all he said was that I get the girl and he would give me $85,000, look I've got a wife and little girl and I needed the money for them, I wasn't going to hurt her or anything…" He started pleading, Sam was merciful and let go of his arm unloading his pistol and taking the entire thing apart throwing it in all different directions. As the man analyzed his arm he looked over at Sam and whispered,

"I'm so sorry, he didn't tell me she had a bodyguard, and I really do need the money." At that Sam glared at him, causing him to take a few steps back.

"And if she hadn't had one, what would you have done? Given her to the creep who was going to rape and murder her?!" Sam stepped forward her knife sliding out of its sheath against her wrist, ready to tear him apart. Then she had another thought, "Take me to where you live," she whispered, "Or I'll make sure your family finds you in pieces." The man's eyes watered and he handed her the keys, confusion coloring his face.

"Please…please don't hurt my family…" he cried, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm not going to hurt them, why are you giving me these?" Sam dangled the keys from her finger, slightly confused, but not letting it show.

"I want you to know I'm legit and am not going to play any tricks. I'm just begging you now…don't hurt my family." He pleaded with her not knowing how to react to the woman of steel in front of him. With that he went to the passenger's side of his car. Sam threw the keys inside and told him to start it, he did as told and when nothing blew up she slid in and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

About 20 minutes into the drive they were at his house. He had done nothing but cry and beg as Sam drove smoothly and silently.

"Take me inside and show me your family." She finally said after parking and shutting the car off. He completely broke down at these words and grabbed Sam's arm, begging one last time,

"Please don't hurt them they don't even know I went to do this, please take my life but don't hurt them!" He practically screamed. Sam's eyebrow rose at this,

"They don't know you went to kidnap a movie star?" She couldn't help but want to laugh at the unfortunate man. She pulled from his grip and stepped out of the car, he followed suit and frantically ran to beat her to the door. He placed both hands on her shoulder and in a flash she had a dagger to his throat.

"If you truly love your family, you will let me inside." She said, and in his eyes she finally saw defeat. He turned and opened the door, the smell of old carpet and some sort of soup entered her nostrils. She walked in behind him and closed the door looking around, it was a complete dump. He began to cry softly this time, and suddenly a woman came through from what Sam assumed to be the kitchen,

"Baby? Are you…" she stopped at the scene in front of her, her husband's arm bleeding everywhere and an unknown woman standing with him. She ignored Sam and ran straight to her husband, "Oh my god Jared! What happened?!" she looked unhappily at him. She took him upstairs and to Sam she said, "You can go in there and help yourself to some carrot soup, any friend of my husband's is a friend of mine." Sam was taken aback by the hospitality and let herself into the kitchen as they went to bandage his arm. There she ran into a small girl about the age of 6, sitting down near the girl she could see her ribs through her small shirt. Sam looked around the kitchen, it was small with nothing but a sink and stove, which was falling apart. Sam's heart reached out to the little girl as she looked up from her soup (which looked greatly like water and carrots mixed to Sam) and smiled brightly,

"Hi! I'm Sarah! You're pretty!" the little girl indicated the seat next to her so Sam stood from her seat and moved next to her. The little girl looked at Sam again and questioned,

"Would you like my soup? There's not much of it, but I know mommy and daddy will make sure I get more, they love me so much!" the little girl took another carrot into her mouth and smiled even brighter as her mother and father entered the kitchen. Jared looked horrified and still had tears coming from his eyes, and his wife looked just completely frustrated.

"Hi, I'm Isabella," She extended her hand to Sam which she took, "I'm sorry to be so forward but what is it that's happened? He won't say a word." She said indicating her husband behind her.

"Well ma'am, first of all, my name is Samantha, and your husband here," she looked to him as he pleaded with every fiber of his being for her to stop, but of course she didn't, "saved me tonight." She finished in almost a whisper. Jared burst out into another round of tears but these flowed with relief. Sam stood up and a flash of fear crossed his features, but was gone as a smirk crossed Sam's features. Isabella's eyes were as wide as baseball's as she turned and took him into a warm embrace.

"I really must be going but first I wanted to give you this," Sam pulled out a wad of money from her pocket and handed all of it to Jared, "Your husband saved me and for that I owe him my life." She eyed him warningly. "That is a total of $75,000 and I don't want to hear anything about it." She started to walk past them and Isabella grabbed her into an embrace and began to cry along with Jared,

"Thank you so much, I wish there was something we could at least give you…" Sam smiled, a full mouth smile, for the first time in what felt like ages and softly patted Sarah's head,

"He gave me my life, but if you don't feel that sufficient then…you can take care of this one right here." And with that Sam took her leave, she walked back to the restaurant, not worried about how far it was or that it was dark outside. She had done something good tonight, and hopefully Jared would be doing more good deeds in the future.

. . .

Carly sat up on her bed as her head rained down on her, _'It's been almost 3 hours! She should have been back by now! Ah! I'm going to go find her!'_ As she threw on her jacket she wiped more tears away and slowly moved to the door, a sound outside of her trailer drew her attention. She threw the door open and there stood Sam about five feet away from the door dropping her jacket onto a chair. Sam stopped and looked at Carly surprised at her sudden appearance. Carly took no time in running towards the other girl and throwing her arms around her letting another set of tears fall from her eyes. Sam hugged her tightly and let Carly just cry, she was sure she had been partially traumatized seeing a gun being drawn on her, that and Sam didn't want to let her go.

"I was so worried about you," Carly whispered, her hot breath reaching Sam's neck causing her to slightly shiver. "What happened?" Carly asked pulling away from Sam but only slightly. The feel of Sam's arms around her made her feel so safe, and she didn't want it to end. Sam explained everything to Carly, she left out some of the details like how she had sliced his arm open, and went to his house. So the gist of what Carly got was that he was apprehended and wouldn't be around her anymore. Sam added confidently,

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm very well trained." Carly smiled a relieved smile. Sam smiled slightly at this and walked Carly back to her door.

"Would you…." Carly was fighting with herself, but finally just let it go, "Will you please stay with me…Sam?" There she had said it; she wanted the other woman so badly to say yes, she knew she would get no sleep if she didn't have Sam with her. She looked as if she was also fighting with herself as she said,

"Tonight I will, seeing as stuff just happened, I will have to make sure you're safe and stuff." Sam half-heartedly reasoned with herself. Carly smiled a dazzling smile and grabbed Sam's hand. They both entered the trailer, Sam placing herself in a chair and Carly lying on her bed. Carly got all of her courage together and asked,

"Will you um….will you hold me?" She closed her eyes and felt a slight blush, _'of course she won't that would just be awkward to her…but I want to have her arms around me again.'_

"If that's what will help you, then that's what I'll do." Sam softly said as she slid in next to Carly. She knew she shouldn't and that it was inappropriate, but she wanted Carly to feel safe. Carly turned towards Sam and pressed against her nuzzling her nose into her neck. Sam slid her arms around Carly and softly rubbed her back until she heard the other girl's breathing steady, and soften. With that Sam tried sliding away from her, the breath on her neck was making her to hot, and this was already inappropriate to be doing. She was her bodyguard; she shouldn't be lying in bed with her even if they weren't doing anything. As she slowly tried pulling away she felt an arm snake around her waist and looked down. Big brown eyes were watching her,

"Where are you going?" Carly questioned sounding slightly hurt.

"Well…I figured my job was done once you were asleep…" Sam lied. Carly lifted her hand to Sam's cheek and stared into her eyes.

"Please stay…" She whispered, and Sam melted.

"Alright I won't go anywhere." At that Carly cuddled her face into Sam's chest and fell quickly back to sleep with her arm around Sam and Sam's hands softly caressing her back once again. This to both girls, was complete bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam awoke with a start, lying on her back she looked down into a mass of brown hair. _'Someone is here.'_ Sam's mind warned her. As she slid her arm slowly out from under Carly, the other girl started to wake up with a groan. Sam clamped her hand around her mouth whispering quickly,

"Shhh, it's okay, it's just me. I need you to be as quiet as you can." Carly nodded at this suddenly more awake than ever. She began to shake out of pure fear, of what she didn't know,

"Everything is going to be okay Carly, I promise." Sam's voice cut through her mind and she instantly relaxed, feeling safe once again. She climbed out of bed and silently checked around the trailer. Sensing nobody but her and Carly she slipped out of the trailer, she did this so silently that had Carly not been watching the door open and close she wouldn't have known Sam left. _'Amazing'_ Carly thought as she too sat up. A scuffling noise, and then a bang against her trailed made Carly jump up and go straight to her door, cracking it open a little. Sam had a man pinned against her trailer and Carly heard a voice pleading,

"Please just listen! I'm not here to hurt anyone I came to warn you!" He sounded sincere but Sam's voice was the next to be heard, calm and controlled,

"Well you sufficiently hurt me so I'm sure that if you don't start talking soon you and I will be having a long talk next to a river." Carly's heart began to pound; she thought it would surely beat out of her chest. _'Sam is hurt? What did he do to her? Not my Sam, wait…my Sam?'_ Carly started to open the door more but was stopped by the man screaming some more,

"I only attacked you because you startled me, I didn't know you were around until you were in my face!" Carly placed her hand over her mouth so her gasp that was forced from her chest would be inaudible, but Sam heard it loud and clear. Suddenly the man was on the ground and unconscious, Carly hadn't seen what Sam did, and as Sam turned towards her she opened the door fully letting her know it wasn't another intruder.

"Please go back inside." Sam whispered leaning down, binding and gagging the man but staying in the shadows. Carly stayed firmly planted where she was trying her hardest to see all of Sam in the dark of the night. She was slightly hunched over but trying to keep her demeanor professional and she was moving very slowly. Carly stepped forward towards the mostly hidden girl and Sam started to walk to where she had thrown her jacket earlier. Before she could get there however Carly was in front of her blocking her from her jacket.

"Come into the light please," Carly was dying to see if Sam was alright and she wasn't helping anything by getting a jacket, "You can get your jacket after I make sure everything is fine." Sam hesitated, she didn't want the girl to see her, her shirt was slashed open and the gash started just above her right breast and burned painfully all the way up to the top of her shoulder. So instead of moving she began to speak,

"I'm going to take him," She indicated the man that was still far from consciousness, "And were going to go someplace where I can speak with him, privately. It's kind of cold out don't you think?" Sam stood up straight knowing she would give herself away if she hunched anymore. The pain seared through her shoulder and she winced slightly, good thing Carly couldn't see her.

"I saw that, now come into the light," Sam cursed herself for underestimating Carly in such a simple way. Sam admitting defeat trudged forward until an outside light shone brightly accentuating the rapidly growing blood splotch covering most of her right side. Carly sucked in her breath rapidly, she couldn't let Sam go out and be with that man alone with a slashed up shoulder, even if she was good at what she did.

"Let me bandage that before you leave…" Carly pleaded with her eyes, but wanted Sam to understand that she wasn't asking. Sam shook her head at this and indicated her car,

"That thing has all I need to bandage myself," Sam said, and at the desperate look in Carly's eyes she slightly conceded. "Alright look, when I get back I'll let you fix it up correctly, I don't want to go out after all your work just to have it be ruined." Carly nodded at this and slowly moved towards Sam. She leaned forward and kissed Sam softly on the cheek,

"Come back to me alright? I need you here." With a slight smile, she turned without even letting Sam answer. Not that Sam could even muster words, the lips that had just collided with her, although only on her cheek, left her stunned to the maximum.

. . .

Sam knew she shouldn't think too much of that kiss, she really needed to focus when this man rejoined her in consciousness. She slightly nudged him with her foot, hoping to get this over with quickly. Her shoulder was hurting her badly and although it had sort of stopped bleeding she felt utterly exhausted at the loss she had already had. Her bandaging was just a tight wrap across her chest, not very professional or very effective, but it would keep the blood off of her new shirt until she got back to Carly. _'Carly…'_ she began to daydream again until a cough cut it short.

"Don't bother screaming, no one is going to hear you out here. If you try to do so anyway I'll make short work of your life." Sam turned the man over so he could look at her, getting the full effect of the seriousness in the girl's voice he began speaking,

"Listen, I came to warn you," Sam scoffed, but this didn't stop the man's words, "Rex is coming, I was sent by Jared who has disappeared with his family. Rex is so enraged he can't find them, he threw one of his workers off a four story rooftop. I came because I am Jared's friend and he asked me to do this one last thing for him, please I really didn't mean to go after you but when Rex Altorie is after you…everything is terrifying." He shook slightly as Sam leaned down and sensually whispered in his ear,

"I'm not scared of him, and if he so much as lays a finger on Carly, I'll make sure he begs for me to end his life." She cut the ropes that held the man's hands together and helped him up. Letting him brush himself off and check his wrists Sam started to walk back to her vehicle.

"Thank you…" the man said quietly.

"I've done nothing worth thanks." Sam retorted honestly not understanding what the man meant.

"You got Jared away from that terrible place, and I truly believe you will take care of Rex, and for that I am forever thankful. He's done a lot of horrible things to a lot of good people." With that last sentence he shivered and started walking off away from Sam's car. As Sam watched him go she felt more determined than ever to protect Carly. _'Speaking of her, you better get back and make sure she is alright.'_ With that thought she headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun began to rise it shed little light into the trailer where Carly waited. The sound of Sam's car startled Carly, _'That was awfully quick, I wonder what she did to him…whatever it was…he deserved it for hurting her'_ Still wondering Carly swung the door open right as Sam was walking up; she saw the girl was very pale, she also noticed a red streak coloring a new shirt. Carly grabbed Sam and pulled her inside impatiently sitting her down in front of her vanity. She pulled the shirt off and analyzed the bloody bandage that Sam had all too obviously put on herself. She went to grab for the end of the bandage that would unwrap it until she felt strong hands take hold of her wrists.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sam had gotten over her initial shock of having her shirt basically torn off, and didn't exactly want the other girl to see her chest, which was only covered by a couple of wraps of bandage. It took a lot of effort to reach up and get the other girl to stop, but she had managed not to let Carly on that she had lost a lot of blood.

"I'm re-bandaging you, I also need to check and see if it's infected. You may have great bodyguard skills, whatever they may be, but you are terrible at wrapping wounds." Carly giggled slightly as Sam almost pouted.

"Well I don't think I did a terrible job!" Sam huffed as she started to un-wrap the bandage and cover herself with her arms at the same time. It was an easy job until she got to the gauze that actually covered the wound. The blood had dried, causing the gauze to stick to Sam's skin. When she went to pull it upwards she hissed out a small array of curses, Carly jumped forward and placed her hand on Sam's,

"Let me do that…" Sam's pulse began racing, and Carly took the gauze in her hands slowly pulling it away from the wound. She watched as Sam winced and tried hard not to show her pain,

"It's okay you know." Carly said, and at Sam's confused look she went on, "It's okay to yell, scream, even cry, I mean…It's just me and nobody should be around right now. I know you're super macho bodyguard and stuff but it really is okay to just be human." With the last sentence she had the gauze off and went to get alcohol and a rag. Seeing what Carly had in her hands Sam backed away still keeping herself covered,

"Oh nuh-uh that's not happening, do you know how much that hurts? I've never needed it in the past nor do I need it now, thank you very much." Sam attempted looking mean to get Carly to back away but it didn't work, Carly simply poured a little on the rag unfazed. Sam stood as Carly moved closer. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle, and the small dinner she had had was threatening to resurface. She leaned against the wall trying to find stability and held her hands up in an attempt at resistance. In doing so she gave Carly an eyeful, not realizing it until she looked at the other girl who was scarlet and looking at the ground.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Sam apologized reaching for her shirt lying on the bed. She threw it on quickly, a blush was trying to escape but she kept herself calm. Carly had to scold herself numerous times to get back to focusing on anything. Ripping her mind from the perfect mounds that were now covered she analyzed Sam's face. It looked different, very pale and just exhausted.

"Sit back down, you look like you were just run over. Here," Carly put the alcohol and rag down, "There, now sit please." She figured compromising with the girl would work, and she was correct as she watched Sam nod and slump back into the seat.

"I probably ought to go back to my hotel and…" Sam was interrupted with a finger pressed to her lips and Carly very close to her face.

"I'm only letting you leave if you let me clean that." Carly indicated her wound. This gave Sam an out, but also gave Carly the chance to take care of her. Sam smirked at this and said,

"Who says I can't just get up and walk out of here?" She stood as she said it, keeping the smirk even as her entire body screamed for her to sit back down. Carly stepped even closer to the confident blond,

"I did." She whispered placing a light kiss on Sam's lips. Sam's smirk disappeared, her eyes growing wide as saucers. _'Relax Sam it was just a kiss…You have to get out of here…'_ She immediately sat down and pulled her shirt back off covering herself again.

"You win Shay, but you have to let me leave when you're finished." She said with finality. Carly smiled and turned away knowing the effect she had on Sam. She also felt it, the electricity when their lips touched, it was like every fiber of her being had been awoken and now there was a beast that needed release. Even with the beast Carly re-bandaged the slash with tenderness and care, her hands did linger a lot longer than necessary though. _'Her skin is so soft, so warm.'_ She had that lasting thought as she leaned down and kissed the top of the bandage.

"All done," Sam stood up quickly avoiding eye contact; she threw on her shirt and murmured a 'thank you.' As she moved towards the door she saw a flash of brown hair and suddenly the owner had her back pushed against the only way out.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, sensing a mood shift in Carly. She walked forward and reached for the doorknob, only to be met with Carly's waist. She pulled back and eyed the girl, wishing that she wouldn't be so difficult. It was nearly eight in the morning and that had been the longest night of her life, she just wanted to get some sleep.

"I just want one thing before you go since I won't be seeing you until later." Carly tried to get straight to the point and she knew she was trying Sam's patience in a major way. Sam cocked an eyebrow but stayed silent, awaiting the girl's request.

"I want you to kiss me." Sam shook her head and although she felt it coming, she couldn't stop the shiver from flowing through her body at the thought. The way Carly said those words, it was like she had walked up to Sam and kissed her with such passion that her heart couldn't take it.

"Carly…we can't do this." She whispered, wishing that she could say anything else except that.

"Yes we can…" Carly stepped forward and slid her hands up Sam's chest until her arms were around her neck and her face mere inches away. "It's just one kiss…" She breathed against Sam's lips waiting for her to move the rest of the way; she didn't want to force the girl to kiss her. A minute passed and still Sam didn't move. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest having Carly pressed up against her, and she could feel Carly's was the same, steady but hard. _'Just kiss her, like she said it's just a kiss. Maybe to her, but not to me.'_ Sam thought an even longer while, she knew without a doubt that she really shouldn't, but she also knew without a doubt that she wanted to kiss Carly terribly. So after excruciating seconds had passed she finally leaned in locking her lips to Carly's. Sam took a few steps forward and pinned Carly against the wall. She heard the other girl softly moan and slid her hand up to her breast massaging it through the fabric. Sam started to grind her body against Carly's slowly as the other girl grasped at her back and neck. Carly broke the kiss moaning louder going to bite Sam's not hurt shoulder, but as suddenly as it had started, Sam pulled away. Carly whimpered, attempting to clutch at Sam so she wasn't able to leave,

"Ah ah ah Princess, you said 'a' kiss, that means one. You broke the kiss, not me." Sam gave a little wink at this, playing with Carly, but she knew that she needed to leave or things would get out of hand. Carly stepped out of the way and let the once again smirking blond walk past her. As she did Sam grabbed her hand and lifted it to her lips placing soft kisses on every finger,

"I'll only be gone a couple hours, just to nap and eat, you know the essentials." Carly nodded her head still unable to form a real sentence with her lips. With that said Sam left, and as Carly locked the door behind her she sprinted to get into bed. Her fingers slipped into her pajama pants and as she moaned loudly she brought herself to an earth shattering climax, screaming Sam's name the entire way through. Closing her eyes she saw the girl who the mere thought of had just brought her so much pleasure. Sleep slowly took over, and the image of the amazing girl never left her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam! Samantha!" Carly yelled at the door, banging on it again. She heard a fuss and something falling. It was one in the afternoon and she had started to get worried about Sam after she had woken three hours earlier. She hadn't answered any calls or texts and said she would only be a couple hours previously. So naturally, Carly had gone looking for her. She wasn't hard to find, the actress simply called around to many of the finer hotel's and quickly found her target. _'This is stupid! I worry too much, she is just fine.'_ She thought to herself, _'But what if someone found her? What if…'_ before her mind could finish its contradiction the door opened and there stood Sam. She was wearing boy shorts and her bandage, her hair up in a ponytail, and the sight was almost too much for Carly. Before she could stop herself she walked into Sam and kissed her. Pulling back Sam looked dazed, and mumbled,

"Wish every time I answered the door it was that nice."

"What was that?" Carly said, knowing exactly what she said but wanting her bodyguard to admit again that she liked it. Sam scowled at this and waved her inside.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, it wasn't every day that a client came looking for her.

"Well you weren't answering your phone…I got worried, I mean, it's almost one and you said you would be back after a couple hours!" Carly started to raise her voice; she wished she could control her emotions. They always went crazy whenever it came to Sam, it was starting to drive her up the wall.

"Hey, hey! I just took some pain killers and they kicked my ass. I didn't mean to sleep so long, I'm sorry." Sam explained. She suddenly realized that she had become more sensitive towards Carly. Anyone else knocking would have received a simple 'go away' and a door slammed in their face. Here she was though, explaining herself and trying to comfort Carly as if they were… married. _'You got it bad, Puckett.'_ Her mind scolded her for letting herself become so vulnerable towards this woman.

"…and then I was on my break so I thought I would check on you." Carly's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Um…alright," was all Sam could muster, not knowing how to reply to the end of what she should have been listening to.

"No Sam, it's not alright. What if you had been seriously hurt or something?" Carly looked as though she could cry, something Sam really didn't want. So she took her hands and looked straight into chocolate eyes.

"But I'm not." Carly found herself in a trance, Sam's voice was like an angels when she was being tender with her. Just those words chased her fears and worries away.

"Now you go back to work, and I will be there in an hour, tops." Sam was still tired, but she had her work to do as well.

"You promise?" Carly's lips held a soft smile, but her eyes were etched with worry. _'Is this how it would be if we were together? Her always worrying so much about me? It's never going to happen, because it can't, so stop thinking about it.'_ Sam softly smiled back,

"I promise," Carly leaned in and stole a quick kiss, then with a wave goodbye she left. Still arguing with herself Sam went to shower and get ready for the day, what was left of it anyway.

. . .

Sam drove up to the set feeling drained. She really wasn't one for losing sleep, and she had practically stayed up for 24 hours, _'except when I was with her…but who knows how long that was.'_ All she could do was hope nobody decided to press her buttons today. As she walked towards the trailer she heard a soft voice,

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute?" Sam turned to find that the source was Richard. She nodded at him and followed as he walked her away from her destination.

"So we got another letter…" Richard's voice held sorrow as he handed the paper to Sam. She read quietly to herself:

Dear Carly,

It seems as though sufficient help can no longer be found, don't you agree? So tell me, how did you evade my man? Did you bribe him? Everybody knows he is a poor fuck, but I can't seem to locate the bastard. I'm sure you know of his whereabouts. I'll squeeze the information from your delicate throat when I get there. Oh! Did I tell you I was coming to visit? Exciting, isn't it my little whore. I'll be arriving sometime tomorrow I believe, I hope you will be waiting for me. Then we can go out to dinner and after I will *vulgar sick rape details* When I'm all finished I know you will want more. I might even consider keeping you around to suck me off here and there you dirty slut. Sooner or later though, I will have to end your life. I must, for nobody can have you other than me.  
All my love  
Rex

Sam's blood pumped and she could feel every vein in her body burning with rage. She looked up at Richard who must have seen the anger for he flinched and stepped away. Quickly she disguised her features and tried to relax.

"Sorry, pigs like him just make me sick. He is so idiotic he even told us when he would be here, the downfall of those who have too much money. They think they own the world and can do as they please." She told Richard who nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to go show Carly this." He took the paper and looked at Sam seriously, "You won't let anything happen to her right?" Sam looked deadly and he knew the girl cared a lot about Carly and vice versa.

"He'll be behind bars before Carly even knows what he looks like…that or he will be dead." Richard shuddered at the thought of this beautiful petite girl killing someone. _'How could she be able to do that, I mean she doesn't look like she's capable of such a brutal act. It is part of her job I suppose.'_

"I don't like it you know." Sam said seeing the look on Richard's face, "They still haunt me every day." With the last statement she turned and walked away, letting him have his time with Carly. She didn't know how Carly would react to the letter, but she knew it was going to be emotional and letting Richard handle it would be her safest move. She flipped open her phone and called in a few favors while he was in with her. _'I'm going to find him tonight, no matter what.'_ And with that, she waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Carly read the letter over again and let a tear trickle down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away.

"It's okay to cry sweetie, it's just me." Richard tried comforting her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She let a couple more tears fall onto her friends shoulder, but made herself stop before they became full on sobs.

"Is Sam here?" Carly asked suddenly wanting her presence, maybe her arms around her. With Sam she always felt safe, always felt secure, and that was what she wanted right now. Richard nodded with a hidden smile. He was happy Carly had taken such a liking to Sam, and he liked that Carly trusted her so much as well. He also knew she wanted it to be more than a client or even friend relationship, but had yet to figure out why it wasn't happening. He stood and opened the trailer door signaling outside. In a heartbeat Sam was there, as if she knew Carly wanted her there. Richard snuck out whispering,

"She needs you," just before disappearing behind the now closed door. Carly stood up and tried to look composed and together. Sam just tilted her head and opened her arms to the other girl. Carly knew she could let herself be vulnerable towards Sam, because she knew in her heart that Sam would never hurt her. Carly slowly walked into her open arms and as they closed around her she leaned against Sam and cried.

As the sobs wracked through her body Sam's firm but gentle hold never faltered. She began to calm down aside from a few whimpers and sharp breaths. She turned her head and nuzzled her nose into Sam's neck,

"Thank you," she whispered not wanting to ruin the emotional and intimate moment. She felt the other girls arms loosen and relax at the small of her back, massaging small circles into her skin. The effect was intense, sending waves of bliss through Carly's entire body. She lifted her head and let her arms drape around Sam's shoulders, being careful of her slash. The reminder of Sam's close call made Carly want to start crying all over again. Instead though, she leaned her body harder against Sam and kissed her putting every feeling she had into the kiss. This time, Sam's mind just shut off and she kissed back letting her tongue wander into Carly's mouth loving the taste of cherry chap stick and pure Carly. The kiss started to get heated as Sam's hands slid into Carly's shirt and roamed to her back, just testing the waters. As she was about to get rid of Carly's shirt altogether a loud knock on the door caused Carly and Sam to jump apart quickly each trying to catch their breath. _'Whoever that is, is going to get there face rearranged.'_ Carly thought bitterly. She went for the door but was pulled back by Sam who kissed her cheek softly and went to answer the door herself. Carly held onto Sam's hand tightly so she would know that she wasn't letting go no matter who it was. Sam opened the door to reveal a large man dressed in a jet black suit. He wore a fedora, sunglasses, and held a folder in his hands.

"Airport, 4:45 entering a limo," he said without hesitation handing Sam the folder.

"Thank you Alex." She said calmly. He nodded his head to both Carly and Sam, spotting their hands intertwined he smiled. After Sam shut the door she sighed not turning around. She had figured Rex would be here sooner than he had said in the letter so that he could scout Carly out, but she hadn't been expecting it to be this soon. _'This is way too easy…so either he is dumb, or he has something up his sleeve.'_ Sam let her mind wander to possibilities as small arms circled around her waist. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and electricity shot through her spine as she felt soft lips collide with the back of her neck and suck softly.

"Who was that?" Carly inquired between kisses and soft nibbles. Sam looked straight at the door, attempting to keep her breathing under control and failing epically.

"He's an old friend of mine, he was keeping an eye out for your freak for me." She answered, her voice strained and deeper than usual. She felt hands roam up her torso then back down to her stomach. Sam tried to keep her mind focused as she opened the file that contained all the man's information. As she scanned it she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing with his life. _'He makes bank at a great job that requires he do basically nothing, he isn't all that bad looking, and he basically has his life set up for him. So what is he doing throwing it away? I guess some people just aren't happy with their…WOAH!'_ Sam stepped away from her own world to find Carly had slipped her hands inside her shirt and was moving towards her chest. Sam grabbed her hands, pulled them from her shirt, and turned around.

"Hey there princess, I need to read this so I can catch your stalker tonight." Carly's eyes grew wide and Sam knew she had made a bad decision letting Carly know what was going on tonight. She didn't want to tell Carly because she knew the girl would try to stop her. She also knew if she was persuaded it could be the difference in success or failure, and failure really wasn't an option.

"Tonight?!" Carly shrieked, fear and worry etching every feature of her face. Sam also didn't want Carly to know because of how delicate the situation really was. Sam cared too much about this girl, this was personal, and if she let it get to her too much she could mess up. This was only a small possibility, and she didn't want to think about the end result of any mistakes.

"Yes tonight, I'm going to take him down before he even gets close to you." Sam whispered, her voice laced with poison and her eyes pleading Carly not to fight with her. Carly ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath attempting to calm her nervously beating heart. She didn't want Sam to go at all; she didn't know what was in store for her, hell she didn't even know if Sam knew where he was at. Her mind was plagued with images of Sam being hurt, kidnapped, and taken away, away from her. She couldn't allow such things to happen.

"Sam just…stay with me," Carly said feeling Sam's hand softly caress her cheek. She didn't want to fight with Sam, but she didn't want her to leave either.

"Sweetie you know I can't do that, I have to get this guy." Sam felt Carly lean into her touch and wished nothing this horrible would have ever happened to such a sweet girl.

"NO you don't! He is just some crazed fan looking for attention!" Carly started to get upset and pushed Sam's hand away, wishing she hadn't when she saw a look of hurt cross Sam's features. "I can't lose you, don't you understand that?" Carly started yelling as she tried to reason with the blond. She pushed Sam backwards, just hard enough to move her away from herself. Forcing her mind to calm down she angrily said,

"Do whatever the hell you want, I don't even care." Carly saw the error in her choice of words when Sam flinched backwards. She hadn't meant she didn't care about the other girl, but it was obviously taken that way. Carly however was too angry at the moment to apologize.

"Yes…I do understand, and that's why I'm doing this." Sam whispered as she let herself revert into bodyguard mode, her body going stiff and her features hardening.

"Sam…I didn't…" Carly tried to explain but Sam interrupted her,

"I'm going to go in an hour, until then I'll stick around…I'll be outside…" Sam tried not to think about what had just been said as she walked away, but her mind imploded in on her, _'She doesn't care?! Fine! She can deal with life without me then! Whether or not I die doesn't matter anymore, if I do she'll be happy, if I don't well I'll be out of her life anyway won't I?'_ Sam knew she was being dramatic but she had never hurt like this before. It was as if hearing Carly say she didn't care had ripped her heart from its cage and squeezed it until it stopped beating altogether. She cursed herself for ever becoming so attached to Carly, she should have known better than to mix work life and personal life. As she walked towards her car for some alone time a small set of tears fell from her eyes, and silently she cried alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Carly paced around her trailer for that agonizingly fast hour trying to think of things she could say to get Sam to stay. There was a knock on the door and Carly froze.

"Well I just wanted to let you know I was headed out. I told…" Before Sam could finish Carly threw open the door and yanked her inside. Carly hadn't realized the strength she had put behind her pull until Sam collided with her and they were both falling. As if in slow motion Sam wrapped her arms around Carly and twisted so her back was the first thing to hit the floor.

"Oh shit" Sam wheezed. Releasing Carly her hand found it's way to her shoulder and rubbed the outside of the bandage.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Carly leaned up straddling Sam's waist and placed her hand on Sam's chest. Sam had a flash of Carly naked on top of her, her head thrown back with moans of ecstasy escaping her throat. _'Shit shit shit!'_ Carly saw a light blush creep up to Sam's cheeks and wondered what the girl was thinking about.

"Well as I was saying, I told Richard to stay here. Keep you in and everybody else out until I get back. I know you're probably not happy with that but it's safer this way." Carly leaned down so her face was just inches away from Sam's, her brunette hair cascading around the blonde's face.

"I can't let you go." Carly stated matter of factly, "If anything happened it would be all my fault." Carly let herself lean in the rest of the way and kiss Sam tenderly. The kiss stayed soft and it was almost as if Sam wasn't kissing her back. _'Wait…she's not! Why isn't she kissing me back?'_ Carly pulled away and Sam's mouth curved down into a frown.

"It wouldn't be your fault, its part of my job, that's how it's always been." She said coldly trying to push away the emotions that threatened to spill over. Carly reached her hand over and cupped Sam's cheek. Sam had no reaction to the contact either, her expression stayed the same and she did not move. Carly leaned down and kissed her harder than before, producing the same results.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly snapped trying to stay calm but it obviously wasn't working. Sam stayed silent then tried to wriggle out from underneath the other girl. Carly was having none of that, tightening her legs she put her full weight on Sam's waist leaning over her placing her hands on either side of her head.

"I need to go." Sam said coolly as though nothing had just happened. In all reality she could have Carly on the floor in a matter of seconds, but she would never hurt Carly like that, nor could she even if she wanted to.

"I can't let you go" Carly repeated. Sam sighed and closed her eyes, seeming to be growing a rather massive headache.

"Listen, nothing is going to happen. I'm going to go, get it over with, then I'll be gone and you can go back to your life." Sam let a little of her rage show, though she knew she shouldn't have. Carly wasn't fazed by it though; in fact it only drove her on. She leaned down and Sam turned away this time, so began kissing Sam's neck, still no response came from the girl. Inside Sam was crying out, begging her to stop, she felt as though her heart would shatter if anymore feelings stuffed themselves inside. Carly reached her sensitive area where her neck met her collar bone and bit down hard.

"Oh god…please…stop." Sam moaned, breaking at last. Carly pulled back and gently licked and kissed the same spot, clearly ignoring Sam. She had to stop her, had to get going. She knew she could take no more of this. Pulling herself together she quickly flipped them over so Sam was on top. Carly wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and locked her fingers behind her neck.

"Why are you trying so hard?!" Sam's frustration gave way, "Just let go!" she yelled.

"I will not let go of you!" Carly yelled right back

"Fine! I'll do it myself then!" As Sam reached back for Carly's legs she twisted her shoulder to fast and felt the gash rip open. She hissed in pain and set her hands on both sides of Carly trying to hold back the painful expression she knew covered her face.

"Let me look at it…please…" Carly said nearly tearing up seeing her in such pain. Sam scoffed at this,

"I thought you didn't care." She snarled, revealing the real problem to a speechless Carly. Sam felt Carly's grip slack so she quickly lifted her body releasing herself from the girl. She refused to look at her; she needed to get out of there before she let everything spill over. This wasn't like her at all, and it was scaring her to death. She was always the strong one, in control, emotionless, but with Carly it was just wave after wave crashing in on her. _'You need to get your shit together Sam!'_ She scolded herself as she still looked at the wall in front of her. She felt something wet on her shoulder and looked to find she was bleeding through her bandage and it was soaking into her shirt. _'Why now? Of all the freakin times…'_ She reached over and touched the red blotch, it seemed foreign and surreal to be in this moment, she felt numb. As if appearing out of nowhere Carly was in front of her and Sam just stared right through her.

"I'm going to take this off." Carly informed her quietly. Sam conceded everything in that moment, feeling as if she was somewhere else just watching what was happening. Carly slowly took her shirt off and went for the bandage.

"Déjà vu" she mumbled, but this time when she went for the bandage Sam made no move to stop her, she just kept staring. Carly unwrapped her easily, taking care to not let her perfect chest take too much of her attention. She needed to help Sam, because she knew that Sam would leave when she was finished. She went to her first aid kit and pulled out a new bandage. Sam didn't move, she seemed to be in another world, and it kind of scared Carly. She pulled out some alcohol to clean the bloody cut one more time. As she gently rubbed it into the slash she whispered,

"I didn't mean I didn't care about you, I meant I didn't care about the situation anymore…my mind had filled with awful thoughts, you getting hurt, me never getting to see you again…" She teared up again as she spilled her heart, "I just didn't want you to leave…I don't want you to leave me." Carly let some tears slip free as she finished her bandage work on Sam. She wanted to say more, but she really didn't want to be a one sided conversation when she did.

"Don't cry…" Sam said, so quietly that Carly wouldn't have heard her had there been any other noise in the trailer. Sam reached out and pulled Carly to her, holding the other girl. It broke her to see Carly cry, she knew it would if she had ever seen it, and she wished she hadn't been the cause of it. She started rubbing Carly's back and heard her mumble something against her neck.

"What was that?" Sam was still talking very quietly. Carly lifted her head and looked into Sam's eyes for a long while before saying,

"Sam…I can't lose you ever…I…I love you." She said it with no regrets; no take backs, leaving her open for the other girl to tear her apart if she so wished. Instead of doing that Sam leaned in and kissed her with such passion Carly's breath was ripped from her lungs. Breaking the kiss and leaning their foreheads together Sam smiled,

"I love you too Carly Shay." She knew without a doubt that she was in love with this girl. It was a moment of complete happiness, something she didn't remember feeling since she was a child. She knew something would ruin it soon, but she was just happy knowing she had it at all. She heard Carly giggle and they kissed again wrapping their arms around each other. She sighed knowing she needed to go, she was going to get this dirt bag and return to her love unharmed. Carly's grip tightened as if she had read her mind.

"Please be careful…" Carly sounded as if she would cry again. Sam held her for a long while before letting go and putting her shirt on.

"I will come back, this I promise you." Sam lifted Carly's chin to look at her one more time.

"I love you" Carly and Sam simultaneously smiled and kissed one more time before Sam headed for the door.

"I love you too princess. Lock the door behind me please." Sam said as she walked out the door and on to her car. She knew she was ready now, personal or not she was going to do anything in her power to get back to Carly tonight…anything.


	10. Chapter 10

She knew where he was, she knew what he looked like, and she knew he would be completely alone by the time she got there. Still, she felt uneasy, something rubbed her the wrong way about all of this. Was he really just some crazed fan of Carly's? She knew she would soon find out as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he was staying at. She had called the hotel ahead and explained everything to the manager; she needed full compliance and no interruptions when she finally got to him. She also alerted the authorities who were only supposed to come around once called. Hopefully they listened and nobody tried doing the renegade cop thing that could get her killed. As she walked inside she was pulled aside by an employee who handed her an outfit to put on.

"I hope you're the person I think you are, cause if I give this to the wrong person I'm so fired…" she whispered to Sam who stayed silent and walked towards the bathroom. She changed quickly, walked up to the front desk and was automatically handed a key and a cart with random foods on it.

"He ordered this about twenty minutes ago, he will be expecting it." The man behind the counter said quietly, he seemed extremely nervous, but then again everyone around her who knew what was going on did. She didn't like working this way, but she would like to have everyone on alert rather than any unexpected happenings hurting innocent people. She got in the elevator and pushed the number 10, this man lived luxuriously as she expected and he was in the president's suite. Walking towards his door she spotted two bulky looking guys having a conversation with each other.

"Nah, Nicks beat the Saints easily, I bet you fifty bucks they squash them tonight." One was excitedly waiting for the other to take the bet, but before his partner could Sam made her presence known.

"Hi, this is the order for Mr. Altorie, would you like to take it in or shall I?" She played off reluctance, but both guys frowned at her,

"You go ahead, we don't want to deal with him at the moment he's pissed." The one who hadn't taken the bet was standing smiling at her, "When you're done with him you can bring that cute little ass out here and talk to us for a while." Sam feigned even more reluctance but went to knock on the door anyway,

"Room service," She quipped politely, when she got no response she looked back at the guys and they shrugged. Before she could wheel her cart away the door opened and there stood none other than the man she was hired to capture. A small inferno started in her stomach as she recalled the things he wrote to Carly. She shoved it down and smiled at him as he moved to the side to let her in.

"Sorry, was in the other room finishing up some things and it took me a second to get from there to here." He explained. Sam nonchalantly looked him over, he looked exactly like the picture she had in her file. He was tall and lean, brown hair cut short, a rather chiseled face, if Sam hadn't known she would have pinned him as a male model.

"So how was your day?" Sam asked making conversation as she moved the food to the dining table.

"It was tiring, I only just arrived today, and I get so sick on planes. How has yours been?" He inquired. This guy seemed rather…normal to Sam, she had to hit a nerve.

"Well it was pretty cool, before work I met this actress named Carly Shay who is in town and she signed a poster for me. I always thought actresses were all snobby and such, but she was pretty nice." Sam tried looking at him without being too obvious but couldn't get a good angle on him, so she kept moving the food and set out a plate.

"Yeah, she's always been a kind girl, she's not like all the other actresses, I'm sorry to disappoint you but the majority of them really are stuck up rich girls." He chuckled and picked the plate up serving himself food.

"You know her? That's so cool!" Sam acted as though she was a fan and opened the conversation to draw him in further.

"Yeah I've known her a while, we actually used to be lovers, but that's on the down low so don't tell my secrets." He winked at her and she smiled at him, _'Well that's not something she decided to tell me…'_ She thought bitterly, her anger rising. She had to keep playing this off though; she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"No way! When did that happen!?" She looked at him bugging her eyes out as much as she could. She was acting shocked but in all reality she _was_ taken aback by his words.

"It was a couple years ago, we had a fling and I fell for the girl, she told me she loved me too…" He stopped as if having his own flashback. "But I don't want to bore you with minute details, she lied, I was heartbroken, end of story." He plastered on a fake smile pretending it didn't hurt him to think about the past. Sam couldn't believe her ears, and what was worse, she really believed him. _'He could just be lying to you Sam, but you usually pick up on those things…everything from his having a legitimate story to his body language says he is telling the truth…well this changes things…'_ she realized she had been staring and he looked awkwardly at her,

"OH! Sorry! I just don't know how she left someone like you, if I may ask…if you saw her again what would you do? If you don't want to answer just tell me to shut up I won't mind." She laughed a nervous laugh still pretending to just be another infatuated teenager.

"Well I would just say hello because she doesn't matter anymore, I may still harbor unhappy feelings towards her but I've got another love of my life now." He softly smiled at this and looked behind him just as a blond remarkably similar looking to Sam walked in.

"Oh sorry! I would have dressed more if I would have known someone was here!" Her face turned a deep shade of red and Sam took that moment to look down to her in what looked like one of Rex's t-shirts and apparently nothing else. Sam's mouth dropped as the girl stood timidly looking at her. She was stunning, her eyes a bright blue and an amazing body.

"This is Stephanie, Stephanie this is…um…a girl I have yet to learn the name of!" Rex laughed and Stephanie just stood there, still red as an apple.

"Um…Hi…I'm Sam" She stuttered, she mentally smacked herself for sounding like an idiot, "Well I had better get going, maybe we will run into each other sometime again! It was nice talking to you!" Sam basically ran out of there completely confused she ditched the cart in the hallway and ran past the two brutes that had gone back to their betting. She got into the elevator and hit the first floor and just as she was about to reach it she hit the emergency button. _'Think Sam, just think, silence is your best friend, just think about what just happened…'_ She had no idea what to think, her mind exploded with questions. _'He has someone he obviously loves very much. So why would he write those letters? Maybe he just wanted to freak her out…or maybe, just maybe it wasn't him at all…I have to get back to Carly'_ She pressed the first floor again and when the doors opened there stood the majority of the staff watching her every move. She moved towards the front desk and spoke quietly,

"I've done nothing to him. I want to be informed if he goes anywhere tonight or tomorrow. Try to start a conversation and find out where, he's a very open man." She handed the guy a slip of paper with her cell number on it and left. She wasn't sure of her assumption, but if she was correct she needed to hurry.

. . . . .

Carly had fallen asleep, all the nervousness was taking its toll on her. Every once in a while she would hear a light nock and someone who she assumed was Richard ask if she was alright. She would just tell them yes and drift back into her dream world. She wished Sam could be here holding her; she was so worried about the other girl. Carly hoped with all her heart Sam meant it when she said she loved her, she knew she meant every single syllable. She heard another knock on the door and a voice she didn't recognize came from the other side,

"Are you alright" It sounded deep, monotonous, and unlike any she had ever heard. She decided it was probably one of Sam's friends and said back,

"Yeah I'm just exhausted I keep falling asleep." She giggled at herself for being so worried all the time,

"Well why don't you come out and get some fresh air?" The voice suggested, Carly wasn't so happy about not knowing who it was and thought better of going outside.

"Just one more tiny nap and I'll be right out, I know I'm going to need the rest if I ever want to go out and not fall asleep in the middle of it." She laid down and she swore she heard the words 'oh yeah you're going to need it' but then she heard,

"Alright I'll knock in twenty minutes, is that long enough?" Carly nodded and then realized the mystery person couldn't see her,

"Yeah that's good, then I'll come out, thank you so much." Carly had lied to the voice, she wasn't going to move from this trailer until Sam or Richard were at her door.

"Anything for you" She heard the voice mumble, _'I wonder why Sam didn't tell me she was leaving a friend'_ she wondered to herself, she then went back to thinking about Sam and slowly slipped one more time into the wonders of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam walked quickly from where she had parked her car a couple of blocks from Carly's trailer. She didn't know for sure, but if she was correct that it was all a set up then she needed to be there now. Refusing to think about what might have happened she reached the area that held Carly's trailer; this was a benefit for her because all the time she had spent away from Carly she had spent scouting out the place. Also a downfall though, for if the person who might be there was smart, they wouldn't just be standing out in the open. She slid around quietly staying against the walls of houses around them. She poked her head around the corner to get a better look at the trailer, but was faced with the back of it. She looked around to make sure the place was deserted, and sprinted for the trailer. Diving down she silently hit the ground and rolled underneath only to run into someone else.

"Say anything and you die." In a flash Sam had a knife to the person's throat, but as her eyes adjusted to what little light was under the trailer she quickly took the knife away. _'Please be alive please be alive…'_ She chanted in her head as her fingers moved to the pulse point on Richard's neck. As she felt a steady pace she laid her head on the ground and sighed with relief. She moved over Richard and crawled towards the front of the trailer smoothly watching every angle she could. She did not move when a pair of tennis shoes hit the ground from wherever they had been before and moved towards the front of the trailer. There was a knock on the trailer door and she heard an unknown voice,

"Twenty minutes is up, time for some fresh air" Sam froze begging with every cell in her body that Carly would have listened to her and not come out.

"I'm going to change and then I'll come get a breather." She heard a response and knew she had to move quickly. She rolled to the side of the trailer and slid out from underneath it, thinking about how she could get closer to the guy. She nonchalantly walked around the corner and walked towards the front of the trailer as if nothing was happening. When she got the man's attention he looked panicked and held a large pistol in front of himself, not pointing it at Sam but looking as if he wanted to.

"Who are you?" He asked coolly acting as if he was supposed to be there and was allowed to have such a weapon with him.

"Um…who are you? I'm not just going to tell some stranger who I am." She threw a little snobby hair flick, hoping beyond hope that he would take the bait.

"I'm Ms. Shay's bodyguard, my name is none of your business, and you?" He glared at her, obviously annoyed at her presence.

"I'm 'Ms. Shay's' friend, and I came to see her." She threw her arms up and made quotation marks in the air to feign annoyance.

"Well she can't be seen right now she doesn't feel very well, sorry. Try again sometime tomorrow." Man this guy was good, anyone not knowing what was going on would have believed it in an instant. Sam though strode closer to him, sizing him up.

"I'm her best friend, I'm sure she will want me here." Sam tried unsuccessfully, the closer she moved the more tense he got.

"Don't come any closer, I've been given strict guidelines that no one goes in. That means you need to go away." He was clearly growing frustrated with Sam's very presence and she knew this could get very disastrous.

"Look dude, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not leaving my best friend alone in a trailer when she's sick. That's that." She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot.

"Go away." His voice was threatening and the hand that held the gun swung her way more than once. Sam had had enough of playing this game so she finally said,

"Hey asshole, I suggest you try a different story, because I'm already bored with this one." She mocked him as best she could. Getting the results she wanted he walked forward and pointed the gun right in her face.

"You're really pushing my buttons little girl, now go away." He looked over at the trailer then back at Sam.

"I've got money and people will come looking for me, so that would be very stupid," She smirked, "You look like a piece of shit that could use money, here." She reached in her pocket and threw a couple bucks at him. _'God this is going to hurt.'_ She thought to herself just before she watched him flip his gun over and slam the barrel into the side of her head. She crashed to the ground awaiting another blow she curled into a ball. Instead she felt her arms being pulled behind her and tied together. She watched the man walk towards the trailer and knock,

"Don't come out, I've apprehended a suspicious person and am taking them down to the cop shop for interrogation." He shouted at the door. While he was distracted Sam looked underneath the trailer to find Richard staring at her. She tried her best to smile and whispered,

"Take care of Carly for me while I'm gone…and tell her I love her." She saw Richard shed some tears then felt a boot step on her back. Groaning she turned her head to find the man looking at her.

"Get up bitch." He snarled at her. Sam started to get up the best she could without the use of her hands. He kicked her hard, right in the ribs. This made her hit the ground again and she coughed up some blood.

"Hurry up you little shit, think you're impressive now?" He smiled at himself.

"HA, that's funny. Kicking a helpless AND tied up girl, what a man." She really wanted to grind his gears, so much so that he would take her away from this place. It worked, because then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her across the pavement. She was groaning and still coughing up some blood but for the most part stayed quiet. _'Carly can't see this, she can't follow me. Poor Richard though.'_ She felt her body being picked up and she was thrown into a car she assumed was the guy's. Her head hit the opposite door hard and she found herself extremely dizzy. From far away she heard a car door open and someone said,

"You want a fight bitch, you're going to get one." She heard the car start and they drove away.

. . . .

Carly hadn't heard the exchange at the beginning, but after mystery man had shouted at the door she pressed herself against it. She heard a couple of soft groans and from then on she was just completely terrified. She heard him drag whoever it was off and hoped that they would get what they deserved for terrorizing Sam's friend. She had no idea who the man was talking to, but apparently they had pissed him off pretty good. She decided to come outside once she heard a car speed away. Stepping down she heard,

"Carly! Help!" She jumped and looked around for the familiar voice when it chimed in again,

"I'm down here, please untie me!" She dropped down and spotted Richard underneath her trailer. She reached under and untied him helping him out. He rubbed the back of his head,

"Shit that guy hit me hard! We're lucky Sam came when she did." Carly's jaw fell,

"That was Sam?!" She shrieked. Richards heart dropped as he knew he and Carly were about to have a hard and long conversation.

"Carly…there's something I should tell you…" He softly said pulling Carly into a hard hug.

"What? What is it?" She looked up at him and he softly smiled down at her.

"She said she loves you." He held her as her body began to shake. The cries she let out could be heard from miles away, sharing her despair and pain with the world.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you want to hear this Carly? I'm sure Sam wouldn't like me telling you." Richard was hesitant in telling Carly all that had happened and he got to about where the man kicked Sam in the ribs before she started bawling again.

"Yes I want to know everything, and I want the cops called, find them Richard…find her." She pleaded with him. He stood and pulled out his cell phone quickly calling the authorities informing him to the best of his abilities. When he hung up he went straight to Carly's side,

"Is there anything else…" she mumbled. He had already started so no need to stop now, if Carly was going to get into a relationship with this girl she needed everything, not matter how terrible.

"Well she egged him on again basically telling him he was worthless because he couldn't fight fair he had to fight her with her arms tied behind her back. Then he grabbed her hair and drug her off…" He rubbed Carly's back as she forced herself to stop crying. _'That isn't helping anything, it will be fine. Sam knows what she is doing…'_ She told herself that over and over, but still she didn't believe it. _'She would have done anything to get him away from me…'_ She shook her head trying to rid herself of such guilt rising thoughts.

"Can we go look for them too?" Carly looked at Richard hopefully,

"If you promise not to do anything stupid if we find them, I'll never live through Sam's wrath if she knew I let you go out." He smiled slightly as did Carly.

"Alright I promise." She ran and grabbed her first aid kit and away they went.

. . .

Sam was in and out of consciousness all the way to wherever they were going. He had hit her pretty hard in the head and knocking it into the door helped that problem none. However her senses kicked in and she was very aware of when they stopped. The man opened the door and pulled Sam out letting her fall to the ground. She looked around, they were by the docks near the sea, a normally beautiful place to be under the right circumstance, and this was not one of those. He then picked her up and made her stand,

"Is it a fight you want?" Sam looked down and didn't answer him; he pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face. She hissed and finally looked straight at him, using her most threatening glare. She swore she saw him hesitate before he said,

"I asked you a question moron, answer it." She shrugged at this,

"Sure I don't care, but this," She lifted her still tied hands, "Isn't really fair, so we seem to be in a predicament. Or are you just scared I'll kick your ass?" The man smiled at this,

"Nobody said life is fair sweetie." He swiftly kicked her legs out from under her. She landed on her bad shoulder and cried out. "Oh did that hurt?" The man's ugly smile widened, it sickened Sam to her core.

"No…it didn't." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She felt him lift her arms and cut them free. They limply fell to the ground and she felt him nudge her with his foot.

"Let's go, you think I'm too afraid to fight you? Get up you bitch, I'll show you what it's like to really hurt." He pulled his gun out, set it on the ground, and stood with no stance, no fear, and waited for her to get up. When she finally got the feeling back in her arms she pushed herself up, getting to her feet she stood in a defensive stance. He put his fists up and waited for her to make the first move. When it didn't come he threw a jab at her, she easily dodged it but didn't see the other fist cross-cut and it slammed her in the jaw. She flew to the side and her back hit the ground. She scrambled to get to her feet,

"Hahaha, you think you can keep fighting? You're too slow to even dodge two attacks!" He was confident, very confident, and that's what Sam needed. She moved forward and dodged his jab then his cross-cut, and as he passed by her she pushed him forward. He stumbled and flipped around with another cross; she dodged and pushed him again. This time his knee hit the ground and he roared as he turned back around coming at her once again. He tried for a jab and she ducked shooting her fist upwards she caught his chin and he howled stumbling backwards. Sam followed his stumble and kicked his exposed stomach. He flew back onto the ground,

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" She loved mocking this guy; it was too easy for her. He got up quickly and before he could move Sam was behind him and buried her fist into his kidney. He screamed in pain and Sam moved to his front smacking his Adam's apple hard enough for him to lose his voice and ability to breathe for a moment. As he grabbed at his throat trying to get a real breath she shoved him backwards.

"What was it you thought you were going to do to Carly? You're a pig, you're filth, you're the dirt on the ground," She leaned down close to his face and whispered, "and when I'm done with you I'm going to make sure that's all they can find, the dirt on the ground." She felt him shudder at her closeness and she moved to get his gun. He saw what she was going for and got up sprinting towards her tackling her to the ground. They rolled around until they were on the docks. The end result was Sam on top, she pummeled him punching and smacking and pulling his head up letting it drop making nasty thud noises every time she let it hit the hard wood below. She felt him go limp underneath her, and she eased up her attack. She didn't want to ease up; she wanted to let herself go. Standing up she realized she wanted to kick him like he had her, cut him in all the right places so when he woke up he couldn't move and she could do as she wished, shove him off of the docks and watch as his body sank and he drowned. That was too cruel for her secretly soft side do though _'Lucky he didn't do this a few years back, or I would have done all three.'_ She numbly thought to herself.

"Look Richard, is that the guys car? I know it was hard for you to see but can we just check it out?" Carly hoped that the authorities had found the guy somewhere, anywhere but they had yet to inform her of anything. So as they drove towards the small boathouse she felt herself get excited and nervous at the thought of seeing Sam again _'Or maybe not…'_ The guilt side of her mind had kicked in again and she was doing nothing but hoping and praying that that side was completely wrong. Richard slowed to a stop and they both jumped out of the car quickly. Racing to where the car was suspiciously parked on the other side they spotted Sam standing over a lump on the docks. _'Is that…that's a body, oh god…she killed him.'_ Carly and Richard slowed their run to a walk so as not to alarm Sam. She had yet to notice the two coming towards her and she just kept staring at his lifeless form. She knew she hadn't killed him, but the rage that still burned through her wanted to finish him off.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed from a few feet away. Sam turned towards them both startled and confused as to who would be out there and why. Getting closer Carly saw that Sam was pretty beat up, but she was still alive and that's all that mattered to Carly. She ran up and threw her arms around Sam's neck, holding her close, softly placing kisses around her face, whispering that she loved her. Sam smiled at Carly then turned her attention to Richard who pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Call the cops please Richard. I'll tie him up and take him down there, I'm going to have a crap ton of paperwork to do anyway." Sam sighed but still kept a smile on her face. It was over it was finally done with; she had caught the bad guy. Richard did as asked and walked away to make the call. Sam turned back to Carly who was also smiling brightly and pulled her back against her body. She closed her eyes and found she could stay like this forever, and she knew in that moment she could never let it go. Sam's eyes flew open as she heard Richard yelling and running towards them. She then heard a couple of footsteps on the dock and knew what she had to do.

"Go to Richard." Sam demanded Carly, when Carly didn't move she continued, "I'll never forgive you if you don't run to him." Carly instantly turned on her heel and ran to where Richard had stopped.

"Hey bitch!" She whirled around to find the guy charging at her a knife drawn in his hand. _'Damnit, I knew I should have checked him'_ she thought to herself before dodging his first attack.

"I'm not going to let you make a fool out of me in front of her." He growled at her charging again. This time when Sam dodged he reached out and grasped her shirt yanking her towards him. He wasted no time in connecting his fist to her face. She howled out,

"SAM!" She heard her name being screamed from a distance. She chanced a look and found Carly struggling to get away from Richard to help her. She silently thanked Richard for his hold because she didn't know what was going to happen now. He hadn't lost his grip on her shirt but she was so rattled she didn't see what he was doing until she felt an extreme amount of pain shoot into her body from her side. She looked down to find the knife handle sticking out of her skin. She gasped and her anger took over her entire being. She reached down and yanked it out thrusting it upward she felt it cut through his arm as easily as butter. He screamed out in pain and finally let go of her. Thank goodness her adrenaline was pumping because at the moment she couldn't feel anything, _'Slow down Sam'_ she tried telling herself _'if you don't you're going to…'_ Before she could finish she felt her fist crash into his jaw harshly, and then she was gone. Gripping his hurt arm she twisted it backwards until he was on his knees, she shoved his face to the ground and kicked him in his side reveling in the cries of pain he squealed out. She forced his arm upwards higher until a sickening pop echoed through her ears. The guy just screamed on and on,

"Bet you wish you hadn't fucked with me know huh." Sam stated flatly. She shoved him over onto his back his now broken and limp arm falling to the ground.

Carly had been watching the whole things, she would be next to Sam if Richard hadn't been holding her back and saying,

"Don't do anything stupid Carly, you promised me." Even though she had stopped fighting him still he held onto her. She cried out when she saw the knife cut into Sam, she didn't know how bad it would be but she had this gut wrenching feeling Sam needed her. She knew she was right when she saw Sam cruelly break the man's arm and still shove him over onto his side.

"Richard please, I need to get to her, I need to snap her out of it!" Richard finally relented seeing as the man could do no harm to her with a broken arm and they both sprinted towards Sam.

Sam was walking around the shaking and whimpering wreck that was now her victim. He wasn't about to get away with what he had done. The way he had talked to Carly in those letter, the way he had threatened her, the way he would have hurt her, the way he would have killed her, _'the way he tried to kill me.'_ Her thoughts fueled her into lunging on top of him and animalistic cry tearing itself from her throat she wrapped her hands around his neck.


	13. Chapter 13

She squeezed tighter and tighter, loving the gasps he was emitting. He was using his good arm to claw at Sam's hands digging his nails into her skin. She didn't even notice it her anger had taken over entirely. The blood started dripping onto his neck and she reveled in the slick feeling. She vaguely felt a tug at the neck of her shirt and then arms wrap around her trying to pull her off of the guy.

"Sam! Sam you have to stop! You're going to kill him!" She heard someone yell but she couldn't stop herself any longer. She felt the guy hit her hurt shoulder giving another valiant effort at removing her from him, she chuckled at this. She was going to kill this guy, choke the life out of him, and she didn't even know his name. She suddenly had two hands on her chest and a set of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up from the guy and found herself face to face with Carly. She was saying something and had a terrified look on her face, but Sam couldn't hear anything, the ringing in her ears far to overpowering. In her stupor Richard lifted the strong girl from her place on the man's stomach. He had fallen unconscious from the pain and lack of oxygen, but he was still alive. This pissed Sam off more than anything, she wanted him dead, and she wanted him dead now. Never to walk this world again, he didn't deserve that pleasure. She growled at the arms that were still around her and they immediately released her. She stood there dazed, numb, and lost. Carly noticed the empty look in her eyes and tried to reach out to her. Sam glared at her not realizing what she was doing; she was too far into her own pit of rage to realize anything. Carly of course wasn't fazed by this and still grabbed Sam's hand. Sam didn't react in any way to the other girl; she couldn't feel anything, her adrenaline still surged through her body like a drug.

Sam started walking towards the water wanting to cleanse herself of everything, water was always good at doing that. Before she could get two steps she felt small arms wrap around her and a head lean against her back,

"Come back to me Sam. I need you." Carly's sweet voice broke through her senses. Sam stopped at those words; she didn't know what to do, because she had never been here before. Anyone who had ever witnessed her let herself go, ran away screaming, but still this girl was here with her. Sam visibly relaxed, her tense muscles loosening just a little.

"Are the cops here yet?" Her voice was cold and far away and Carly didn't know how to take it.

"Yes they're coming Richard called them again to tell them they will have to come get him." She whispered placing a soft kiss on Sam's back, running her fingers up and down her abdominals. Carly saw so much blood on Sam and turned her around to face her. Her eyes still held that empty look and Carly was afraid that she wouldn't be able to get her back. Carly then noticed Sam relax some more when she raised her hand and caressed her cheek.

Sam was doing everything in her power to tame the animal she had let out, succeeding with the help of the girl who was now lovingly touching her. Sam's adrenaline had finally ceased and her eyes grew wide. She coughed harshly bent down and clutched her stomach, blood spurted from her mouth onto the ground. Her body froze at the shock of the pain tidal waving into her and the next thing she felt was her body falling to the ground as her world suddenly went black.

. . . . . .

"Richard!" He heard Carly yell. He turned and looked to find Carly holding Sam who was lying on the ground with blood running from her mouth and her eyes closed. _'Oh no you don't, you're not going out like this.'_ He raced over to the girl hoisted her up and ran her to his car, Carly right on his tail. He threw his keys at her and said,

"Take her to St. Luke's it's the closest hospital to us." He signaled for her to go and she didn't hesitate in jumping in and breaking all the speed limits.

When they arrived Sam's breathing had gotten erratic. Carly parked in front of the emergency room entrance and jumped out of the car. Two large men rushed out and immediately opened the doors and pulled Sam onto a stretcher. At Carly's very confused look one of them said,

"Your manager called and informed us of everything, no need to worry Ms. Shay, we will take good care of her." They rushed her in, Carly running with them staying right next to the stretcher that held her love. They were about to go through a double door when one of the men spoke,

"You need to stay in the waiting room, I apologize, but those are the rules." Carly slowed down and did as asked finding a seat in the waiting room. A couple of hours had gone by when Richard finally showed up. Carly had been nervously pacing and fidgeting glancing at the doors Sam had gone through.

"Sorry that took so long, they needed me to fill out a witness report and blah blah blah." He waved his hands in the air dramatically. Noticing the way Carly was pacing and had a worried look he grabbed her into a hug, "Sweetie relax, everything is going to be okay. They will take care of her." She leaned into him and felt as though she would cry when she heard a soft voice,

"You didn't think he could get rid of me that easily did you?" Carly whirled around to see Sam standing in a hospital gown a smirk gracing her features. A doctor was standing behind her looking amused and said with a slight smile,

"This is one stubborn friend you have on your hands Ms. Shay." Carly laughed and walked up to Sam wrapping her in her arms. Carly leaned back and looked into blue eyes,

"You should listen to what the doctor says you know." She mock scolded. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes still smirking,

"Fine fine fine, but only if you and Richard get to come back with me." She looked at the doctor hopefully which received a nod. They all walked back to a room that they had kept Sam in. She crawled back into the bed and crossed her legs indicating the bed to Carly who gladly sat next to her.

"Well, she gave us all a fright, we thought we were going to lose her there for a minute." Carly gasped and grabbed Sam's hand as if she was dying in front of her right now. "But, luckily the stab to her side hit no major organs, she will just have to take it easy for a few weeks and let her muscles heal. Other than that there was just some bruising to the face back and abdominal area. We also stitched up the cut on her shoulder, she should have had that taken care of when it happened." The doctor eyed Sam when she said this, then returning her smile she continued, "I'm sure you won't let her be alone tonight right?" She looked back and forth between Richard and Carly. Sam scowled at this,

"I'm sure I'll be just fi…" Carly's hand covered her mouth,

"Yes she will be staying with me." Sam was taken aback at being hushed but was grateful she wouldn't have to be alone tonight.

"Good, well she's got a fair amount of painkillers pumped into her system and has been rehydrated, her blood loss has probably exhausted her body so don't let her do anything that will open up those wounds or we will all be in trouble." The doctor took a clipboard from the end of the bed and scribbled some things down. "Alright, I would like her to stay a bit longer, but she's already restless enough to get up and move around so I'm sure she wouldn't like to stay longer than warranted. I'll alert the front desk of your dismissal so you can leave whenever you wish." With that the doctor smiled one more time at the trio and left.

"Where is he?" Sam's tone turned serious

"They took him in and he is in a cell as we speak. They would like for you to go see them. I tried to get most of the paperwork done but you still have a lot to cover." He sheepishly looked at her. She smiled brightly at him,

"Thank you so much Richard, I really appreciate it." Sam jumped from the bed, "Let's blow this joint." Her jumping earned an angry look from Carly. "What? It's not like I can feel anything!" She threw her arms up slightly wincing at the tightness of her now stitched up shoulder.

"She said to take it easy! What if you rip your stitches?" Carly huffed.

"She is right, you need to really relax and stay with us, even if it's just a couple of days." Richard chimed in. This statement hit Carly like a ton of bricks, _'She's going to leave soon, now that that idiot is caught…'_ She saw Sam stick her tongue out playfully as she shooed them from the room so she could change.

Emerging in her bloody and torn shirt with her dirty jeans Carly cursed herself for not thinking of getting her a change of clothes. The car ride home was silent, everyone having their own thoughts, except for maybe Sam, the drugs had taken effect rapidly and she really couldn't think straight at all.

"Hey I gotta get my car." Sam slurred her words as they passed by her parked car.

"I will have someone go get it while you rest." Richard commented smiling as the girl watched her car go by. They pulled up and exchanged a few words and Richard pulled Sam into a tight hug,

"Thank you so much, for everything. I know I'll be seeing you later but I just wanted to let you know." He hugged her again and then left.

"Okay let's see," Sam was deep in thought as Carly pulled her into the trailer, "I have to go to the police station, get my paperwork done, interrogate the idiot, and did we ever get his name?" She inquired as an afterthought. Carly's velvety lips suddenly covered hers. She pulled back to find a goofy grin spread on Sam's face.

"Will you just relax with me for a minute?" Carly tried tugging Sam towards the bed but Sam didn't move.

"I definitely need is a shower. Can I borrow some of your clean clothes?" Carly put her hands on her hips,

"The doctor said not to get your stitches wet." She smiled triumphantly,

"Oh no he didn't, he said not to soak them aka bath. A shower is just fine." Sam smiled a tired smile and walked into the bathroom. Carly grabbed some clean clothes and let herself in. Sam was softly humming and she looked beautiful. Carly placed the clean clothes on the sink and grabbed the dirty ones taking them to throw them away. She stuffed the jeans in a plastic bag and grabbed the shirt; it fell open to reveal all proof of the day's events. Carly looked it over, there was dry blood covering more than half of it. Instinctively she pulled the shirt to her nose taking a deep breath; it smelled of sweat, dirt, and something that was distinctly Sam. In letting her breath out she sobbed, _'What if I had lost her? What if…'_ She felt the shirt being pulled away and Sam stuffed it into the bag with the jeans disposing of them properly.

"No more what if's, I'm alive." Sam had read her mind. She pulled Carly to the bed with her and then wrapped her arms around the girl as they faced each other. The moment became intimate in light of the recent activity, and Sam realized she wanted Carly more than anything in that moment. She wouldn't feel it right now and, yes, would pay for it later but right now her need for the other girl up-handed her logical thoughts. Carly sensed this too and just told herself to be careful with Sam if it happened. Just as her thoughts ended Sam leaned in until her lips were almost touching Carly's. She stopped there, and the beautiful brunette found this was the other girl's way of giving her an out. Disregarding it, she also leaned in, her lips easily meeting their target. For a moment she simply luxuriated in the silky glide of Sam's lips. But then a soft tongue flicked out, drawing along a moist bottom lip, and Sam was lost. There was no turning back now, the desires long withheld in her body now morphed into a roaring beast.

With a moan she deepened the kiss, drawing Carly's soft tongue into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Sam loved that, she had missed the feel of having someone to share intimacy with, and suddenly there was so much that she wanted to do that it became almost overwhelming. Breaking away from that tempting mouth, she kissed her way down a long neck, her teeth alternately nipping and her lips sucking bits of flesh that caught lust filled eyes. Before long she had managed to slide her hands up under the thin shirt separating her from her love's skin, letting the trace of her fingers smooth over ribs before coming to rest on full, warm breasts. She'd forgotten how a woman could feel so smooth, how the softness around aroused nipples could tease her palm, but it all came back to her in a rush at the touch.

For a moment she was happy to do no more than feel, her fingers tightening and releasing rhythmically, her lips sought Carly's mouth once again. This time the kiss was a little rougher as Carly grew more aggressive. Petite fingers drug through Sam's hair and settled on the back of her neck holding her in place as she pressed into the lean body next to her, and she barely resisted the urge to growl at the delicious confinement.

Letting her short nails trail down lightly until she could feel a firm nipple resting between each thumb and forefinger, she squeezed gently, very pleased when the motion drew a groan from Carly's lips, her back arched into her. Suddenly she wanted to see the other girl, wanted to show naked skin to eyes that hadn't seen the flush of passion rise through another's skin in so long that she wasn't sure that she remembered what it looked like. Long arms rose to help her accommodate her goal and the wisp of fabric disappeared, leaving Sam free to indulge.

She moved her body over the small girl's taking all of the beautiful sight before her in. Her eyes gazed over the tight stomach, the high firm breasts, the delicate pattern of her collarbone leading to firm shoulders. As the arousal in the room grew Sam watched as Carly's chest rose and fell more rapidly, she slightly blushed under a loving gaze. It was then that her lips closed over the hard peak of a nipple, her tongue flicking across the tender flesh. The moans flowing past the brunette's lips were sounds that she had caused, and it drove her to continue on. Perhaps Sam was overindulging, her lips and mouth paying tribute to the sensitive flesh until Carly's arousal became almost unbearable, but she'd denied herself for far too long to rush things now. She heard a gasp from below her,

"Please…please." Carly muttered barely able to speak anymore. She carefully wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders, whom had become aware of the squirming of the body beneath hers, of the pressure of gorgeous legs now wrapped around her own, of the essence of heat soaking through her once clean shirt warming her stomach. Carly made short work of her pajama pants and panties, kicking them to the side. Sam propped herself up on one arm, letting the strong limb hold her weight, she drew forward, letting her mouth hover above the one below. Hot breath seared past her lips in pants before dipping down for a gentle kiss. Carly was so caught up in the sensual move that the first glide of fingers through her wetness was unexpected and she gasped loudly, not knowing if she could handle being teased. Breaking off the kiss, Sam pulled back slightly, her cerulean eyes reflecting what little light there was in the room as she searched Carly's face worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, her voice tender, the words ghosting past the other girl's lips in a hot rush of air, dark aroused eyes looked into her own as if trying to unlock all of her secrets.

With a nod, Carly assured Sam that she was fine, thinking for a moment that with that simple question she had fallen even more in love with the blond. Relieved, Sam let her forehead drop down to softly rest on Carly's, her eyes closing and her lips turning up in pleasure as she let her fingers slide into the moist centre. Carly moaned at the intrusion and rocked her hips with the rhythm Sam was creating. With a whimper, Sam pressed deeper, feeling slick walls close around her digits. As she continued her pace, her thumb inched up to tease the aching clit that was now poking out of its hood, Sam reveled in Carly's shudders of pleasure, answering them with ones of her own.

"Oh it's so good," Carly whispered into Sam's ear nibbling gently on the lobe. Sam turned her head and claimed Carly's lips; she opened her mouth, letting her tongue thrust into the other girl in rhythm with her fingers. Carly responded by sneaking her hands under the shirt Sam still wore and pulling her closer until the other girl was completely covering her. Carly felt her climax building deep inside of her and she released Sam grabbing fistfuls of sheets moaning loudly.

"Ohhhhh right there, don't stop, don't stop…" Sam slightly smiled in the dark room, _'As if'_ she thought and she leaned down and sucked a firm breast into her mouth. This was enough to push Carly off the edge. Her body arched and she screamed Sam's name, feeling her fingers still going extending her pleasure. Carly collapsed on the bed and Sam removed her fingers watching as the other girl twitched in the aftermath. Sam softly stroked Carly's stomach and Carly beckoned her to come closer.

"I love you Sam." She said as she wrapped her body around Sam's still clothed one.

"I love you too princess." Sam said. They kissed slowly trying not to release too much passion for Sam knew her body couldn't take it. They laid and kissed for what seemed like hours until they finally fell asleep.

-  
ZEH END

Author's Note: Still don't think I did a super job with the whole intimacy thing but I tried to make it better than the other one haha. Anyways please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for a sequel or something I'm down to listen to them. Thank you!

Speedy


End file.
